Back to Your shoulder English version
by deulo
Summary: English version of back to your shoulder.. Shiho and Ran was left from Shinichi how Shin's life?


Back To Your Shoulder

Pair: Shinichi X Shiho

Warning: OOC, OOT , GAJE ,TYPO.

Autor note: It's English version of this story. The original one is in Indonesia.. If the grammar or others is not good, I really sorry cause I not good enough in story is not total same with the real one…I have edited some part with some reason (I difficult to translate it)

Happy Reading… \( . )/

Shinichi is alone in his bedroom, He meditate about his life recently..

_Where ever you go_

_What ever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_What ever it takes or how my heart break _

_I will be right here waiting for you (Richard marx-Right here waiting)_

Yea, his life is complicated ..After he could back to his original form ( Before he became Conan Edogawa), he must get "Bitter feel".

_**#Flashback#**_

"_Hei Ran, I'm Back..."_

"_Uhmm, hei Shin.."_

"_You really miss me ,huh?"_

"_Yea " Ran answer without entusiatic.._

"_Ale? You look weird.. Ussualy you very happy if I'm came or call you..?"_

"_Hm…,Shin…I'm tired waiting you back so one week ago I decided to went to America and go with hondo"_

_When you go to America?"_

"_This afternoon…"_

"What?"Shinichi really Shock

"_Sayonara Shin"_

_Shinichi don't believe that Ran would left him….He went to Agasa home then cry loudly.._

"_Huhuhu ….T.T"Shinichi crying_

"_Shinichi, Why you're cried like this?"Profesor confused ._

"_Ran…Ran..She decided to went with Hondo to America…She would left me forever.."_

"_Well,Holmes crying when Irene Adler left him…Huh?.." Shiho said with sarcastic intonation.._

"_Huh..Couldn't you give me some cheer in this time? "_

"_Absolutely not.."_

"_Ck …"_

"_You wouldn't left me like Ran, right?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Hei,let's go..Today Spirit vs Big Osaka football match in Tokyo stadium" Shiho try to cheer up Shinichi_

"_Oh really..?"_

"_Yea, and Higo will score the wining goal"_

"_Okay, you can see later that gold couple of Spirit will destroy Big Osaka"_

"_Impossible….."_

"_It's okay if you don't believe..let's go!"_

_The match is very team attacked well to the scored hattrick and Either Hide …When the second half just 1 minute left in injury time.._

"_Yupz Sanada young talent from Big Osaka will take the free kick!"_

"_Sanada shoot..And GOALLL!...Big Osaka win the tight duel..!"_

"_Uhhggg .." Shinichi disappointed because his favorite team was lose_

"_Haha Big Osaka the winner" Shiho bersemangat_

"_Tsk" _

"_For the punishment you must bought me new bag of Fusae Brand"_

"_What? From when has punishment like that?!"_

"_Just now.."_

_Suddenly .._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Someone was scream_

"_As usual the case come to you…"_

"_Of course,I'm renowned detective "_

"_No, you is Death magnet"_

"_Oi, oi…"_

"_Solve the case"_

"_Hmm..No, I don't want to solve any case now"_

"_Oh, Ok if you don't want to go there, I will go" Shiho beranjak menuju tempat suara terdengar_

"_Oi, Wait"_

_Apparently__the__screams__coming from__one of the visitors__who found the__ramen__shop__corpses__lying__bathroom ..__  
__"The cause of__death was a__gun__shot__in the chest__with a__deagle__..__" __Inspector__Megure__explained__  
__"__And __also__there is__a__message__that__is__is strongly suspected of__dying__messages__." __Connect__Takagi__  
__"Oh__what's that__" __Shinichi__was not__enthusiastic__._

"_1412≠9047 13U7 = H"_

"_Oh…?"_

_"You do not look like the usual yes Shinichi?" Miwako Sato said with wonder.  
"Ah do not really"  
Begin investigation began .. It is known that the victim was 38-year-old named Takumi. Found 3 suspects ..  
First child victim named Kumakuchi. At the time of the incident he was in the house just 100 m from the scene .. She testified that no one other than him in the house to prove his alibi ...  
Second victim named Tanakawa husband. At the time of the incident he was in the park near the scene. He sat alone so there is also dubious alibi ..  
Third Friend victim named Sina. At the time of the incident Sina is in the ramen shop because they're both held an appointment to meet there. Moments before the incident ... So he does not look strong suspicion directed to him ..  
"You disappeared for a while before the case was going on .. What are you doing?"  
"I went to take a call from a friend ..."  
"You received a call where?"  
"In front of this shop"  
The investigation is still continuing until the weapon was found .. However, surprisingly so because the trigger is lost .. Shinichi and the police are still trying to solve the case, but never succeeded.  
"Huh for troubled modern Holmes could not solve the case .. In stark contrast to the original holmes ... Ckckck" Shiho began insinuating ..  
"Huh, Silence .. As if you could solve this case? "  
"Of course ... I'm a genius, remember that at the age of 18 years I have become a great scientist .."  
"Great with making drug ridiculous ha?  
"I do not discuss another problem that is past it .. That is certainly the case is very easy"  
All suspects and police along with Shinichi and Shiho gathered at the scene .. Shiho will begin its analysis ...  
"First of all the numeric codes to be deciphered into words"  
"So 1412 was a KID?"  
"That's right ..."  
"So the culprit Kid? How could he's never even hurt anyone .. "  
"Ck and therefore do not only read part of it ... The Code 1412 ≠ 9047 13U7 = H.  
Kid reads 1412, 9047 be read goat, but 13U7 read, and H is Human so entirely Kid ≠ goat but human.  
"Err, Shiho but it does not explain the culprit"  
"Haa? Cook not get it .. Kid can be interpreted as a kid, explained that there is not a goat kid but man means no kid anymore, but the son of man ... The perpetrators of the child Kumakichi! "  
"Where is the proof that I did it?"  
"In your pocket there must be a suitable trigger with the gun" Shiho pointed a gun that had been found by police  
"Hurry searched him!" Inspector ordered  
And ... It is done case ...  
"How I'm a genius right?"  
"Yeah not bad either"  
"Come Brand struggled to get the latest Fusae bag it .. Not to run ... "  
"Ugh .." Shinichi had membanyangkan sunbathe to get the stuff ...  
Sure enough after 2 days and 2 nights (?) Shinichi just managed to get the bag ...  
__**# Flashback off**__  
Song that had been playing in the music player Shinichi stop and play another song, no less heartbreaking ...  
Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_

_Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam_

_Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang_

_Aku tanpamu butiran debu _

_(rumor-Butiran debu) _

___**# Flashback on**__  
Shinichi went to the house of Professor Agasa to hand over the bag to Shiho, But ...  
"WHAT! Shiho go to America? "  
"Yes, Shuichi Akai who ask"  
"Is he going back to Japan"  
"I do not know Shin, I do not know .."  
Gone were all the powers possessed by Shinichi ... he suddenly lost consciousness ..._

_When__Shinichi__woke up__surrounded by__his parents__and a__professor__of course__..__  
__Then__..._

**# Flashback off**

"Hoi kudo, let's go to some place" Heiji shout

"Hello…?, anyone in here?" Heiji once again speak to Shinichi who doesn't respond yet

Heiji in there and Shout to Shinichi around 5 minutes…Finally Shinichi respond Heiji

"Hattori, from when you was in my room?"

"A Thousand year Kudo!"

"O…"

"You! So how? You want to go?"

"No…"

"You must follow Heiji, Shinichi!" suddenly Agasa Appear .

"Uh no , I lazy to go.."

"Oh, Shinichi, You not go out from home for 10 days, is that not enough?"

"No, it's not enough, I'm wouldn't go out until my hurt is rescover"

After debate around 2 hours, Finally Shinichi give up and choose to follow Heiji to Osaka…..In middle trip to airport occure the case,As ussualy Heiji Ran to place when the case , Shinichi just sit in Heiji's car and not doing anything….

Heiji was already came to that place, he looking around to search Shinichi..Because he could found Shinichi, he work alone to solve the case..After all was finished..Heiji back to the car and found Shinichi was slept…

"Huh? Is very deep your hurt Kudo? Until you decided to not be detective anymore?

When Shinichi woke up he so confuse ..He felt never know this place…It's like not Osaka..He look outside from the windows…Wait! Shinichi Felt he know this place before…

"Amerika ?May I dream?How I could be here ?"

"You absolutely conscious " Not strange voice for Shinichi was heard..

"D…Dad?"

"Welcome home , Shinichi"

"Mo..mon, How I could be here?"

"Heiji bring you to here…Mom think you must miss us so much

"Right Kudo…"

"You could join with FBI like what do you want in the past" Ujar sang ayah.

"I not intense to be FBI anymore.."

"So?"

"I think that I wouldn't be detective anymore…I would be writer like dad"

"Hei, Kudo?! If you don't be detective anymore who will be my rival?"

"Still has many great detective in Japan.."

"But, it going not great like against you "

"…"

News about Shinichi wouldn't be detective anymore very fast published…Some newspaper in America make this news be headline…

New York Times

Shinichi kudo left his reputation as Great detective

Shinichi Kudo who known as son of Yusaku Kudo decided not be detective any more.

That is one example from many headline about Shinichi almost all people disappointed ..And SFG ( Shinichi Fan Girl's ) very very dissaponited lose their idol…

That news has been heard by Shiho and Rye….

"Sherry are you sure that this all is okay?"

"This is his decision, so why you ask it to me?"

"This happened because of you,right?"

"Oh, come on Rye, this happen because Mouri left him, not because me"

"Up to you…"

One month Shinichi just in his room..Try to create amazing story to compete with his father story….His first book be best seller although cannot defeat his father book' 's enough to make him get the invitation to press conference with fans..

"How your feel know? Your first book became best seller"

"Yeah, I feel proud because that"

"Are you sure that you can beat the great writter Yusaku kudo?"

"I'm very sure about that,there's no doubt"

"Okay, know it's time to some question from the fans"

The interview was 1 hour with many usual question from the fans to his/her idol … Autograph session even begins ...Shinichi start to sign one by one his book which was bought by her fans .Some Great people has bought it too…Like Heiji, Jodie even Ran and Eisuke has came too…

"Hai Shinichi, you're book it's very great…."

"Ran…?"

"Hoi Shinichi, finally I could met you again" Eisuke look happy

"Hei…Hondo"

"I never realize that mystery maniac like you would be writer " Ran Smile…

"I don't hope this…"Shinichi said with sad..

"What were you do you always look great Shin.."

"Thanks Ran…"

"We must go ..Bye Kudo…." Eisuke immediately separate both of them…

Autograph session not yet finished…Fans Who wait for I don't know many kilos (?!) decrease one by one…Finally the last fans..Shinichi sign the book without see who give that book to him because he was very tired..

"So is the attitude the idol to his fans?" sarcastic intonation

"Shi..shiho and ehem Shuichi"

"Absolutely not good idol ha?"

"Hm.."

"Your book is not bad..It's look can be use for experiment"

"Enough Sherry you could make him being mad"

"Oh that's I want to see"

"I must back to home now" Shinichi stand up from his chair..

"Just go.., and we will have a date…Right dear?" Shiho said fast

"Yeah dear..I wait one week for this day" Shuichi said with almost laugh..

When Shinichi was gone, Shuichi laugh as loud as possible ….

"Hei, why you laugh? What funny hah?"

"Oh Sherry…. Hear you call me dear it's make me can't to not laugh …..You said like that? Hahaha" Shuichi laugh again..

"Enough… Stop laughing..You make many people saw to us"

"Ok-ok…By the way are you sure with our plans?"

"What do you mean?,of course I'm sure"

"I mean is enough kudo was like very angry?"

"It's not enough to make me sure Rye…"

"You always be person whom don't easy to believe.."

"You moc me?"

"Something like that…"

Shinichi back to home with hurt heart…..

"So they are dating know?"

"How I could survive in this situation?" Shinichi said once again in heart..

Shiho and Shuichi went to home...When already in bedroom Shiho once again think about some event in the past

**#Flashback on**

"_Try to get the Fusae brand as fast as possible"_

"_Ugh.."Shinichi imagine he would tired and hot weather could make him dehidration…_

_ Shinichi wait the time to can buy the fusae brand because many people want it too…. And Shiho? Right She back to home…When she came , she little suprised…Rye was there with Jodie, James, and also profesor…_

"_Hei, Sherry you're very late"Rye grin_

"_Case was occure when we want to back…"_

"_Oh.."_

"_So, Why you here? And FBI too?"_

"_Ehm.. we try to search new agents, and Akai said that you have quality to became one of us.." James explained.._

"_Why must me? Shinichi may very happy if you offer it to him"_

"_He want to recruit by us later, but for now we need excellent person in research "_

"_Oh, .."_

_ Drt…drt…drt…..one message from Shinichi_

_Oi Shiho_

_What?_

_I'm now stand in queue_

_ganbatte_

_Uh it's far queue like from south polar until north polar_

_Hahaha_

_If I can get it How you will do?_

_How? It's result because you lose in bet_

_You must be my girlfriend…_

_No_

_Shiho daisuki desu_

Shiho shocked read that….Shinichi maybe attack by weird virus, He just left by Ran , Shiho think in her heart….

"Ehem…Someone was I fall in love haha" Rye moc Shiho..

"Of course not…He just left by Ran , So maybe he just try to forgot about it.."

"Do you want to test are he really love you?"

"Why I must do it? I don't care about it…"

"Of course you care …You can't lie Sherry…You love him,right?"

"Uhmm.."

"Try this plan, and also go to America for FBI test"

"OK…."

Shiho and FBI agents go to America next day..Shinichi still queue in Fusae Brand shop.

_After 2 days 2 night (?) Shinichi can get that bag…_

_Shinichi go to professor Agasa home to give that bag for Shiho, but…_

"_WHAT?! Shiho go to America?!"_

"_Yes, Shuichi Akai asked she to do it"_

"_Would she back to Japan" _

"_I don't know Shin ."_

_ All of Shinichi strength was lose…Suddenly he was fainted…._

**# FlashBack off**

Shiho Who was smile to herself looked by Jodie…She (Shiho) stay in Jodie Home…

"Hei…Think about cool guy ?…"

"Hehehe"

"Until when both of you lie to him?"

"After I'm get clear about all of his feeling to me, this will finished"

"I know that is not easy but keep fight Shiho"

"Okay"

Shiho try to sleep but she can't..

**# Flashback on**

"So is the attitude the idol to his fans?" Sarcastic voice heard

"Shi..shiho and ehem Shuichi"

"Absolutely not good idol ha?"

"Hm.."

"Your book is not bad..It's look can be use for experiment"

"Enough Sherry you could make him being mad"

"Oh that's I want to see"

"I must back to home now" Shinichi stand from his chair

"Just go.., and we will have a date…Right dear?" Shiho said it fast

"Yeah dear..I wait one week for this day" Shuichi almost laugh when he said that

_From far away Shinichi looked kick the wall feel very hurt…After that he ran away with tears almost in his handsome face._

**# Flashback off**

Shiho can't to not laugh if she remember Shinichi expression when he look so sad and mad…

"You must very patience Tantei san.. There's not enough "

"I and Shuichi will torture you "

Shiho finally can sleep and start her adventure at dream…

Shinichi ussualy just in his room to create the story but now he was bored..So he went to outside to search inspiration and cured his hurt..Like before, he still a magnet of case so when he go he meet again with case..acctualy he doesn't want to solved any case but, America police who know him asked him to solved that…That case solved very easily in very great analysis...And that case not a single case but a very long chain case so Shinichi Kudo being known again as great detective … Almost all detective in America and also Heiji Hattori, Kogoro Mouri and Saguru Hakuba has been asked to solve that case but no one can't do that..

New York Times

Shinichi Kudo is come back!

The great detective from Japan Solve the big case.

Almost all detective in America and also some detective from Japan Can't Solve that case , But Shinichi Kudo only need 3 hour to solve the case…  
Amazing!

Very sensational news make many people hope Shinichi back be letter from SFG (Shinichi fan girl's) sent to Kudo's house..And also, a letter from commisioner Matsumoto ..

To Shinichi Kudo

We (Japan police) have heard you solve very difficult case..We know maybe you not interest to be detective anymore ( You be great writer now) .But, We need your help like not has a great detective to help us in tokyo…Imposible to asked help from Hattori because he busy in Osaka and Hakuba at overseas..We offer to you to join with us in Tokyo and be police in first division.

If you have decided you can tell us your answer

Matsumoto

Shinichi pleased to receive letter direct from commisioner police..He dazzled..In one side he want to away from detective jobs but, in other side his dream to be holmes never he necessary to solved case but he still feel the passion when he said all of analysis to caught the culprit.

"What I have to do?" Shinichi make his own hair not neat..

"Just do what do you want" His dad who looked to him for a few times give advice.

"Yeah, do what could make you happy" His mother also said that he have to choose the best option for himself.

"Okay,I will think about it.."

After thinked for a while he decided to accept offer to be detective again in Japan…Pers loved to know about it some agree but same others said he would more success being writer…

Heiji Heard about that so he sent message to Shinichi

Hoi Kudo…

What?

Being detective again?

Of course…

Congrats ..

Thanks

Not patience to wait we can solved case together again, and be rival of course

Be ready

For What?

Shinichi Kudo would shake the world :-D

Haha really?

Yes and you will back to be number 2 detective in Japan :P

I would not let you to do that -.-d"

Let's start the "war" soon

(Y)

Shiho just smile when heard that real detective…Never could free from case for a long time …And many other description about Shinichi was in her brain..

Shinichi immediately went to Japan and join the police in Tokyo .Like Miwako Sato, he became idol because he is jenius and handosme..Many case he solved in short period ..His rate always rise and predicat " best detective in Japan" which before was gave to heiji back to Shinichi.

After few month in Japan , He felt happy because do what he like so much…Ran already marry with Eisuke, But it not make him sad. In all of the great thing that he do , There's has a lost in her heart…Who again if not Shiho Miyano…

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_You know my heart is true, oh_

_I can't stop loving you ( Van Halen)_

Right Shiho Miyano never disappear from Shinichi's heart…Even Shinichi always send the flower and romantic poem to Shiho's house in America although he send it without name …

"What is she doing now? Are she still date with Akai? Or they already married ?"

Many question like that attack his brain….Suddenly

TING-TONG….

"Who came late like this" gerutunya.

Well it's James, Boss from Jodie and Akai…

"Oh ..Let's come in'"

Both of them go to living room and talked each other.

"Why you come to here? Do you need something?"

"Like I said before, I would you join FBI"

"So that offer still exist…."

"Yeah"

"Hmmm….I not sure"

"Because Akai?"

"Yes, it because he.."

"Don't worry, He wouldn't disturb you"

"Yes I want to join, When the test begin?"

"You don't need to test, we're very knew your ability "

"Really ? So when I must go there?"

"Come next week…You will be introduce as new agent..This the addres ..Don't forget"

"OK…"

One week later he came to that addres…many agents are come to that party…Shinichi very proud of this without know that for a while times someone looked he with very nice smile..

**IN FBI Base Camp**

"Welcome Kudo" James Shake Shinichi's hand..

"Thanks"

"Kau will be great agent and being Shuichi's rival" Jodie said with enthustiastic

"Oh yeah?…You compare me with that kid?" Shuichi moc Jodie…

"I will defeat you Shuichi Akai"

"OH really, hahaha"

"Wo wo in there has a tourist now?"

"UH?" Shinichi Shock and don't believe what he see

"Hei tantei san , long time no see"

"Shiho?! Why you here?"

"Ah, I don't inform to you?"

"Inform what?"

"I FBI's agent"

"From when?"

"Few months"

"Are you and Shu.." Shinichi voice cutted by FBI's band perform …

Shiho and Shuichi Still in mission so they always going everywhere together..Shinichi so jealous ,but doesn't what must to do…

Yups day after day was normal : Shinichi solved case and jealous to "FBI couple" and they still played Shinichi heart..

Sometimes without any reason Shinichi come to jewelery and bought very beautiful ring ..After go out from that shop he said to himself..

"For what I bought this?, Shiho never want to marry with me"

Akai Who looked that smile, He think for awhile and found a great idea.

"Hoi, Kudo…What are you doing here?"

"Just pass.."

Shuichi go in and looked in many rings …Shinichi spy Shuichi …Shuichi receive box from jewelery's employee and Shinichi think in that box must be very beautiful ring

"Ah You still here Kudo?"

"Eh, yeah..By the way what do you buy?"

"Ring"

"For what you buy a ring?"

"For propose someone…"

"Err….You want propose Shiho?"

"Yes "

"REALLY?" Shinichi Scream…

"I'm seriously "

"When?"

"Tonight…"

"When?"

"Why you want to know?…You're jealous?"

"No,just want to know"

"Ok2 I will tell you…. In NY Resto at 8 o'clock.."

"Hm.. suitable place…."

"Don't tell anyone.."

" Byeee"

Ugh Shinichi get a headache, stomachache…..He lay down in his bed..

"What I must to do?…Think Shinichi…think….." He frustration.

He decided to send Shiho message..

Shiho, are you busy?

No,Why?

Tonight would you go gala resto with me?..

Ha? For what? I have promise to Shuichi to come with him

Cancel it , going with me…I think he just invite you a common dinner..

Lho, You just ask me to dinner too right?

Hehe yess..

Ckckck ..

So you want?

No, I already said yes to Shuichi

Hm

Why?

Never mind, arigatou nee

Iie douitashimashite…

First Shinichi was failed, So he try to sabotage that event …

**In NY Resto**

Shuichi sudah already come, he wear coat and that make him more handsome…Shiho was come yet…..Where Shinichi? He is in one desk before Shuichi ( How dare he is), He wear a coat too because this very elite restaurant..Of course with newspaper being his main tool to camouflage…10 minutes later Shiho come, She wear a great gown and make look very beautiful…Dazed..Yeah it's right word to descript Shinichi expression when he saw Shiho Miyano..

They distance not far, But Shinichi cannot hear what Shuichi and Shiho talk about.. Almost 1 hour they just talk . Shinichi who was already if Shuichi want to propose Shiho become bored..

That situation not stay longer, He shocked…He just not look to them around 1 minute, The view in there was very horrible, they look like ready to kiss each others ….Glek.. Shinichi panic . Shuichi and Shiho was very close … Then….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop!" Shinichi Scream on time so they don't do it, Fortune there was quite so not was people yell to Shinici..

"Tantei san what are you doing here?" Shiho pretended to be surprised

"TskWhat are you doing here?..just disturb our " Shuichi add what Shiho said

"AH GOMEN NEEE" Shinichi use innocent face..

"So why we don't resume something ?" Shuichi spoke in a teasing tone

"Okay" Shiho smiled..

"Don't do it …" Shinichi appeal

"Why?" Shiho asked.

"I JEALOUS YOU KNOW?"

"Really?"

"Ye…yes"

"So?"

Shinichi kneel and take out ring that he bought in afternoon…

"Shiho, Marry me, please.."

"…."

"HAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAA" Shuichi cannot stop his laugh

Shiho also laugh…Shinichi confuse look they was laugh….

"What funny?"

"Of course you're" Shuichi laugh again

"Why me?"

"You one of great detective in the world, but for love you're big zero"

" What you mean with big zero? By the way I was propose you girlfriend in front your eyes…"

"Hahaha…my girl..? Who? I don't have it.."

"Shiho.."

"Shiho? Do you think I was date with her?"

"Err yes?"

"we just pretend…" Shiho said calm

"But…But…Why..? and before you want to kiss.?"

"Forgot it…we sure that you would stop us…"

"Shiho just test you to make sure that you really love her, not because ran left you" Shuichi explained…

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real (westlife-more than word)

"Shiho..so for a long time you lie to me..?"

"Right Shin.." Shiho smiled and use innocent face.

"So could you…I really sad because of you a few month …"

"It's your fault Kudo kun…."

"My fault?"

"Because you said that love me just a few moment after Ran left you…"

"…..Ehmm so what is your answer?"

"About what…?"

"My propose.."

" I would back to your shoulder tantei san, so the answer is Yes"

How happy Shinichi are….He became happiest person in the world in this moment

Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya

Menjadi lebih indah

Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa

Membuatku merasa sempurna

Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup

Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya

Kaulah yang terbaik untukku

Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu

Bila kau berada di dekatku

Bunga cinta bermekaran dalam jiwakuKan ku petik satu untukmu (adera)

And "something" Which before not completed by Shiho and Shuichi now Shiho and Shinichi was do it…Their lips was together for few moments… symbolizes the union of their love

Hoi…So what was I do in here?" Shuichi said miserably, but both of them ignore to care about Shuichi…cckckck poor Shuichi

EPILOG

5 year later..

Litte boy Conan Kudo played football happily in outside of his home…Not know that his parent was in debate….What debate..?

"He very smart, so he would be great Detective like me" Shinichi said arrogantly.

"No…He have to be scientist like me.."

"Noo way, I never want to let him being weird scientist like you?"

"What?" Shiho look Shinichi sharp

"Errr"

"I will not let him be arrogant detective like you …."

Yes that what his parent debate about….They never know that Conan was already decided he want being…Be great footballer….!

Ckckck poor parent…

_THE END._


End file.
